The Prince of Brat and the Princess of Attitude
by ohtheeclevernessofme
Summary: Natsume's the prince of Japan. Mikan's the school prodigy. Their only friends are their cousins. Natsume decides to befriend Mikan to know what it's like to have a friend. She declines. But in a way, she accepted. RE-WRITTING! TITLE THE SAME! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but if I did (I wish) I would have made a second season by now! (I'm not complaining or anything but still I would) Summary: Mikan Sakura, not really your natural teenage girl. She is mostly considered the most dangerous person in the middle school branch because of all the rumors about her. She is hated by almost all the girls in the middle school branch because of her obnoxious and threatening attitude. Nobody wants to be her friend till Natsume came, Natsume Hyuuga the Prince of Japan.

ILoveNekos: Konishiwa! This is my first fanfic I ever wrote. Usually when I write a story I never even finish the first chapter. But I'll finish this fanfic because I love this couple and –

Mikan: WHAT DO YOU MEAN COUPLE!! SINCE WHEN DID NATSUME AND I BECOME COUPLES??!!!!

Natsume: Do you have a problem with you being mine? *glare*

Mikan: YES!! I mean WERE NOT EVEN DATING OR ANYTHING!!

Natsume: Then to make you comfortable with us being couples lets ---

ILoveNekos: GO OUT??! I'm eager for you guys to go out!

Natsume: Heh, yeah what the baka said.

ILoveNekos: Me? The Baka? *glares with a knife in her hand* I'm trying to help you lover boy!

Natsume: Ya you're the baka, baka. *glares back with fire in his hand*

Mikan: Umm *sweats drop* Ano.

ILoveNekos: Yes Mikan?

Mikan: What were we talking about again?

ILoveNekos: Umm…. ??? Who cares, cause I sure don't, so lets go back to umm… writing the story.

Natsume: *mumbles* Bakas.

ILoveNekos: NANI!? WHAT DID YOU SAY LOVER BOY?! *runs around chasing Natsume*

Mikan: *sweats drop*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTRODUCTION:

**Mikan Sakura**

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Alice: Nullification, Stealing, CSS (copy, steal, seal), Elements, Mind Reading

Star Rank: Special Star

Alice Stone Color: Mandarin

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Alice: Teleportation, Fire

Star Rank: Special Star

Alice Stone Color: Crimson

**Hotaru Imai**

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Alice: Invention

Star Rank: Triple Star

Alice Stone Color: Purple

**Ruka Nogi**

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Star Rank: Triple Star

Alice Stone Color: Yellow

The introduction of the … well you know what I mean … anyways first chapter is coming. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters. (Mou... I wish I did, I would have made the second season and wouldn't have had the anime licensed!)

ILoveNekos: Konishiwa, again!!! :] ok last chapter/introduction was not the first chapter otherwise I'm a lame author who doesn't know how to write the first chapter.

Mikan: Mou…, hey Neko-chan, do you know where Hotaru is?

ILoveNekos: Umm nope, she's probably blackmailing Ruka again.

Mikan: Oh, of course Hotaru is always going to be Hotaru.

ILoveNekos: Heh yeah. *sweats drop*

Natsume: So not polka dots today huh strawberries.

Mikan: GRR! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!! NATSUME NO BAKA!!

*chases Natsume*

ILoveNekos: *sweats drop* *sigh* I never knew young love could be so cute.

Mikan: NATSUME!!! YOU PERVERT!!

ILoveNekos: Itai *rubs ears* and annoying too, anyways here is the first chapter I actually finished, and the first chapter for this fanfic. Enjoy! :]

Mikan: NATSUME NO BAKA, NATSUME NO BAKA, NATSUME NO BAKA!!

ILoveNekos: SHUT UP!

"KYA!! NATSUME – SAMA! RUKA – SAMA! KYA!!"

There they were, the Princes of Japan, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

They were entering Alice Academy for the first time.

The both of them just got there and there were already fan girls waiting for them screaming into their ears almost making them deaf.

"Ugh so annoying!" Natsume scowled

The headmaster then appeared in front of the Princes.

"Welcome to Alice Academy Natsume - sama and Ruka – sama. Come I'll give you a tour of the academy."

The three of them toured around the academy and ended the tour at their lockers.

"Well here are your lockers and your schedules." said the headmaster while handing their schedules.

"If you need any help contact me or the teachers."

The headmaster waved goodbye then disappeared out of sight.

"Hey you, move it, you're blocking my locker!" said a voice.

Natsume and Ruka turned around only to see … Mikan Sakura.

The school's prodigy, she was known as a legend in the Dangerous Ability class.

And the boys number one idol.

She was wearing the girls' middle school uniform in a well … Mikan style.

She was wearing long black and blue striped socks that reach up to her knees, black vans, blue and black striped tie, black and white wristband on the sleeve, her long brown hair reaching her breasts tied in a side ponytail, and a black hat covering part of her auburn eyes.

"I said move!" Mikan said.

Natsume moved, Mikan got her iPod, a doodling book, and a pen, and then walked away.

The two princes watched the girl walk away, both of them thinking the same thing, 'who is she?'

They both wanted to know more about her, well one blond one at least, the crimson one really didn't want another fan screaming into his ear.

**Mikan P.O.V**

Great, that's just what I need, more boys staring at me.

I walked over to my favorite spot, the cherry blossom tree.

I decided I'm going to ditch Narumi's class.

It will be boring as ever anyways, and even if there is a lesson – I doubt – I'll be able to ace the test on it, no biggie.

I looked up at my homeroom's window, I could hear my name being called from Narumi and some of my fans, probably taking role call.

I saw Narumi looking through the window, he found me, I looked away and doodled away.

I could see from the corner of my eye he left so I went back to the staring, it was getting too quiet and that's not normal.

"KYA!!"

Did I say quiet? Excuse me, I meant to say annoyingly and obnoxiously loud!

"QUIET DOWN!" I heard Narumi say

I saw Narumi come over to the window and looked at me directly.

He motioned me to come up; I sighed and collected my stuff and teleported myself to the classroom.

"What!" I was behind Narumi now and he jumped at my sudden scream

"You scared me Mikan-chan."

"She scares everybody." Mumbled Permy, I glared at her and she scooted away and fell off her chair.

"Mikan-chan, I have decided for Natsume-sama to be your partner. I hope you will be the best of friends!" said Narumi

The girls all screamed and sobbed. All the boys sobbed and were in envy with the prince.

How I wish I could find or have an Alice where I can shut his trap permanently!

Narumi gestured over to the boy from before, that dumbass boy that was blocking my locker. The boy with the raven hair and the demeaning crimson eyes. He is somewhat cute, but I have no interest for him.

"He's the prince?! I thought it would have been someone a little bit cuter, but this … UGLY!" I complained, I smirked at that so called prince.

He glared back, probably a spoiled prince that doesn't allow a single complaint of him to go by.

"How dare you say that about Natsume – kun!" screamed Permy

"How dare you scream at Mikan – chan!" said some boy I don't know

I left the argument I caused and teleported back to my normal spot.

I took my hat and set it over my face and went straight to sleep.

"Hey you! You dare say that about me! I command you to take it back! NOW!" screamed the antisocial prince (A/N: OOC!!)

I sighed, I took the hat off and glared.

"What do you mean take back? You want me to take back your virginity? Sorry, I'm not one of those girls that took it." I smirked and got up to leave the stupid kid.

"You dare say that about me. In case you didn't know, I'm the prince of Japan! You should be honored that I'm your partner!"

"You make it sound like we were forced to marry each other when you use the word partner." I kept walking straight ahead, hands in my pockets.

"Stop playing dumb and show respect to your prince!" I turned around and glared

"If I don't?"

"Sentenced to death."

"Yeah, you're going to be a _great_ king." I said sarcastically

"Hey, you're lucky I'm even giving you a chance! So hurry up and show your respect!"

"Tch, listen here _prince_, I don't show respect to anybody. I don't care who it is, I don't show respect. So why don't you give up and go back to being a spoiled prince and leave me alone. Jeez, never knew princes where _this _annoying!" I walked away

God damn! That spoiled brat is too annoying! It better leave me alone.

Finally he was quiet, but he was still following me, he ruined the silence and spoke up a question I never want to hear.

"Hey, is it true you destroyed your own village?" asked the brat, his bangs hiding his eyes

"Where did you here that from!"

"From everyone."

"And you believe them that easily?! Some prince you are."

"I'm asking, I'm not assuming you like that, but with the dumbass attitude you have, it's possible."

"I'm not that low. Why do you need to know? If I had said yes would you have sentenced me to death?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Tch."

I turned around and walked away, he was still following me.

I ignored him and continued walking.

I was getting irritated with the stalking.

"What? If you want to say something, hurry up and say it so you can stop stalking me."

"I'm just taking a tour around the school; I need to find a good place to relax. So I'm going to follow you, it will be easier since you're walking around most of the campus."

"Stalker." I mumbled

I continued walking, eyeing him from time to time. Once I arrived at my dorm, he was still behind me.

"What? Now you want to explore my room too?"

"No, my dorm is right next door."

I groaned and entered my room. Great, now I have to live next to him. My life is the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to write in paragraph form for now on. I seem to write more and better when I write in paragraph form. And since I'm also a fictionpress writer, I'm too used to writing in paragraph form. And it's still Mikan POV. R&R. And thanks for the reviews!!

Why should I even bother going to school. If that dumbass Hyuuga is going to be there then why bother. Maybe I should just go to Central Town instead and buy myself fluff puffs.

I put on my uniform and headed out the door. But then, guess who I saw outside? Yeah, him. Ugh, this boy really doesn't understand. Damn, maybe I can be sneaky and sneak away from the brat before he annoys me again. So I tried sneaking away. Since I'm playing a little guessing game, guess what happened? He saw me.

"Hey, you wait up!" Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking.

"Wait!" Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running.

"What are you such a coward you're going to run away from me?" Just keep run— whoa, what did he just call me!

"What did you say?!" I snapped

"What are you deaf too?! And you say I have problems!"

"You do have problems cause you're not answering my damn question!"

"I said you're a damn bitch! Is that clear enough for you?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Loud and clear lover boy." I walked towards him, eager to rip him into tiny little pieces and the only thing left will be his p------, yeah I said it and I don't care.

He didn't step back, he stayed in his position. He seemed calm, but I could tell he wanted to call his guards to protect him or something. Haha, calling me a coward has it's price boy. I cracked my knuckles, edging closer to him, face to chest. Yeah, so he's taller than me, but that doesn't make a difference in my book. Not that I have one.

"Calling me a coward, has an _expensive_ price that even a prince can't afford. And I expect a payment." I smirked

No reaction, what is wrong with this boy? He's suppose to pee his pants run away or something. It usually happened with anybody else that gets on my nerves. Maybe his Alice is that great. Pssh, it can't be that great. I have millions of Alices that I have copied.

"Haven't you heard the rumors about my fighting skills?" He said as I was just about to kick him in the nuts.

"What 'fighting skills', you don't look like a person that has 'fighting skills'." I retorted, my fists still clenched, but on my hips. And yeah, I did the posture.

He rolled his eyes. And I rolled mine, just … well just cause!

"You don't either."

"Well I'm the school's prodigy ask around, they'll admit it." We were still walking to who knows where. My feet were the ones doing the leading. My mouth doing the talking and the snapping. But me, observing the so called 'hawt'- yeah hot with an h-a-w-t – prince Natsume.

He had raven hair, I'll have to admit, it did look really hot and silky. His crimson eyes, well they were glistening from the sun's ray. His face, absolutely perfect features. And now I think I need to go to the lunatic asylum, cause I'm saying these absolutely absurd stuff about my enemy! How can I say – think – that this … this … this creature is hot and … sexy! What! Come on Mikan! Get a grip! If you're going to say – think - more, you might as well run into a truck going 80 miles per hour!

I sighed and ignored whatever the brat was mumbling about. Something about one of his fights that saved the whole kingdom. Wow, that is so exhilarating … not! Excellent … not! Great … not! Good … psh, not even close.

I walked away from the creature. Who by the way – if I may indicate – was looking like a total idiot, pretending he was slaying something – which is more likely to be air – and then laughing like a maniac that rules the evil world. Oh yeah, he is going to be a _great_ king.

I could still hear him talking to his imaginary friend – who I named Bob -, I looked back and he was walking towards me, but still talking. And I thought _I_ needed to go to the lunatic asylum.

Then it hit me, one of the great Alices that can help me get away. Yay! Thank you to whoever invented the transportation Alice! So I transported myself to Central Town, a whole lot better than walking. I went to buy myself fluff puffs, but this boy never gives up to ruin my day. Especially when I'm eating my fluff puffs!

"What is that?" he pointed at the delicious, mouth watering, cloud of fluffiness and puffiness of sugar.

"….." I looked away, with a humph and started walking around Central Town.

And I guess you're starting to see the pattern.

"Stop stalking me!" I snapped

My hands that were in my pockets were clenched into fists. I bet they were as white as ever, seeing how I ripped some clothing from the inside of my pockets. So now when I put my hands in my pockets, I can feel my thighs.

He caught up with my pace and was right next to me now. Walking with his left hand in his pocket and the other one hanging loose. Looking as cool as ever. Stoic face as well.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" I asked, losing my patience with the damn boy and his damn following.

"I have the same excuse you have. And I don't want to hang with that gay bipolar teacher anyways."

"Today is the substitute though."

He shrugged, and I started walking faster. He caught up.

"Why do you keep bothering me!?"

"I have nothing else to do, no one else to hang out with, and besides, watching you get mad is entertaining." He admitted he was a loner, I snickered in secret.

My mad face disappeared, why, because the damn boy isn't getting any thing entertaining from me! Instead I put my usual composed and cool face.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" This boy needs to mind his own business.

"Do you have anybody to hang out with? From the looks of yesterday, the boys admire you and the girls hate you. But I didn't see anyone that seemed like your friend."

I ignored that comment. So what! Maybe I don't have great best friends. Is that really a problem! I have people that admire me and that's enough for me. Plus I don't see this boy having any friends, just people that admire him, just like me.

"I don't see you having any friends either, just admirers."

""Like you?" he didn't mean it as a question, he meant it rhetorically, but I still answered.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled

It was silent for a while, I was still walking ahead. Hyuuga was still walking right behind me. Catching up with me from time to time. He seemed to be thinking about something. Trying to make up his mind about whatever. I was going to read his mind (yeah I have that Alice too), but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Let's make a deal then." He said

He stopped walking, so I did too. I motioned him to go on, showing how impatient I was with him. He sighed, seeming to regret whatever deal he was going to make with me, but decided to go on.

"I'll be yours and you'll be mine." I stepped back, because those words have two meanings.

My meaning, which is to be his _mate,_ and his meaning, which may be the same, but it _must_ be different. I stepped back again, so he can realize that the words he said aren't to my liking.

"Hey, I don't mean it like _that_!" relief surged through me

I sighed, and crossed my arms.

"Be specific." I ordered

"I meant, I'll be your friend, and you'll be mine. Get it now?" He said it quickly.

I thought about it, and I started walking.

"Are you forcing yourself to make this deal?"

"Sort of, but it's good for the both of us. Right? That way, we won't seem like loners."

"But we still get to argue right? I'm not going to be sweet to you all the time just to warn you."

"I can protect myself. It's not like I'm going to get a guard to guard me. I'm not a chicken. You don't need to worry for me, _polka-dots_."

Polka dots? Realization hit me, he … he … he… peeked! How dare he peek! Wait, when did he even flip my skirt?

I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Pervert!!"

He chuckled, psh, chuckle my ass bastard.

"After that, why should I say yes!?"

"Fine then." He left walking the other way. I was thankful he finally decided to leave me alone.

So thankful I was almost going to get on my knees and thank minna-san! Well actually I did thanks minna-san, but I didn't grovel down to the floor.

I headed over to the cherry blossoms tree. As soon as I got there, devastation hit me! (No seriously, it really did hit me on the head) The boy even took my relaxing spot.

"What, you want to accept the deal?" he asked, his arms behind his head, and his face still stoic.

"No, I wanted to relax in _my_ relaxing spot!"

"This is your relaxing spot?"

"Yeah, so go find some other tree or something."

"No."

I gaped, that ignorant spoiled bastard. I sighed and sat behind him. I might as well sit on the other side of the trunk. I relaxed and put my hat (which by the way, I transported from my room to my hands) over my head. Peacefully closing my eyes, but not sleeping. Though, the prince thought otherwise. So he poked my hat. When he got no reaction from me, he gently took the hat off of my face, only to find a little surprise.

"Boo!"

He jumped a little, but his face showed more of his surprised reaction.

"Psh, you're scared of a little 'boo', some prince you are."

"I wasn't scared of that; I was scared of the face that said it." He smirked, thinking he said a great comeback, except he really didn't know what was coming after that.

A slap on the face. In my mind I heard an audience say 'Oh, you got bitch slapped', and I chuckled in my mind. I left a mark, 5 fingers and 1 palm, I wish I had a marker so I could write and claim what I had done. Too bad I was too busy memorizing his reaction into my memory forever. Because it … was … PRICELESS!! I was laughing like crazy now and I probably will be for the next 24 hours.

"That was so un-cute!" he said, and I ignored, I was too busy with my sarcastic laugh.

Minutes later, we were fighting. But a sort of friendly fight, I guess. He got out some toy sword from nowhere and I got out a toy hammer from nowhere. (A/N: The toy hammer was inspired from Kodocha!) After that, we were tired, and sat down, setting our backs on the trunk.

"Why is it that once we lay eyes on each other, we start fighting?" he said

I glanced at him, "Cause were enemies like that?" I gave him a no-duh look. Of course, if you're enemies then, you would fight the minute you see them. That's what enemies do, duh!

He half nodded. I looked away and stared at the fluffy cloud. It reminded me of the great fluff puffs I just had earlier.

I sighed and stared out at the window to Narumi's class. Should I go there?

"Sorry, I'm late class, anyways, everybody is here right? Ah, Mikan-chan, you decided to come today, that's great." Said the gay Narumi.

I transported myself here; it was getting awkward with that Hyuuga. He might have come up with another absurd idea.

I scowled in response.

"Well, I have an important meeting, so I will leave you guys with the substitute. Be good." He flashed a smile and left.

Everybody got out their fruits and vegetables. Or paper that belonged in the trash, and any necessary things to torture a substitute with. I sighed and listened to my music.

"Hey."

I turned around and stared, who the hell is this blond boy? Is he even Japanese? He looks like a hybrid. Why is he having the nerve to talk to me? The only person having enough nerve to talk to me was Prince bitchy ass. And why is he a **blond**? I never knew Japanese people could have blond hair? (A/N: No seriously, I can't imagine a Japanese person with blond hair. I'm serious. And I have nothing against blonds.)

"I'm half-Japanese and half-French." He stated, like I really wanted to know, at least it explains, him looking like a hybrid.

"I never asked." I stated, as coldly as I could.

"I could tell from your expression you thought I was a hybrid or something. And that coldness won't work, my cousin does that to me a lot, I'm used to it. You probably know him as Natsume Hyuuga, prince of Japan."

Oh great, another prince to handle. And this one likes to brag, the other one likes to be bratty. I guess annoying traits run in the family. Wait, not guess, _know_.

I still glared coldly, I don't care if he's 'used to it', my coldness is scarier than that Hyuuga's. He was taken aback a little, but resumed calm.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. Second heir to the king of Japan. You?" He introduced himself so formally, ugh.

Disgusting, what do they teach to those royal people. They make them turn into _ugh_. I was starting to want to go back to Hyuuga instead hang around with _this_.

As everyone was causing a ruckus, someone entered the class. And thus, the class silenced. Girls were starting to squeal to their friends and jump in joy. Other girls that don't have a life, other than shopping and boys, thanked minna-sama for bringing the two hottest princes in their class.

I actually felt relieved to see this guy. I don't know why, damn hybrid, making me feel relief when seeing another _this_. Not really to my surprise, Hyuuga came over to where me and the hybrid were at.

"Yo Ruka."

"Hi Natsume."

Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at me, my brown hazel orbs were getting colder, and was glaring at Hyuuga. Our eyes were concentrated on each others', glowering deeper and deeper into our orbs. I think a bolt of lightning shocked through me and the boy.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

He growled, literally, and my comeback was a snarl, literally.

"They're both in synch. Do you think they're going out?"

"No way, that bitch is too arrogant to be the lovely Natsume's girlfriend. And they barely just met."

"Yeah, but I saw them walking together yesterday. The whole day they walked together. And Natsume was so close to going inside Sakura's room. Do you think ….?" They all whispered new coming rumors. I wonder which rumor is going to be number one rumored.

We both turned around at the same time. Arrogant as we were.

I wonder what would have happened if I accepted his absurd deal?

**ILoveNekos: And thus the chapter ends. **

**Mikan: Minna-sama, forgive me for saying such sinning words. **

**Natsume: It's just a word Polka; it won't make a big difference.**

**ILoveNekos: I wonder what's going to happen next chapter. Maybe, Natsume accidently seeks for Mikan's virginity. Or vice versa. Hmmm? **

**Natsume and Mikan: NO!**

**ILoveNekos: Haha, just kidding, I'm not good at righting 'lemon' so early during the story anyways. Just kisses and hugs. Hehe. ~Evil glint in eye~**

**Mikan: Natsume, what do you think she's thinking?**

**Natsume: Porn.**

**Mikan: Natsume! Don't be so perverted and mean!**

**ILoveNekos: Okies, thankies to all the people that reviewed my previous chapter. You guys get fluff puffs. ~Yay!~**

**Mikan: You have fluff puffs!!?**

**ILoveNekos: Mikan, hurry up and get them before they sell out. **

**Mikan: ~Runs to central town like crazy~**

**ILoveNekos: Thank you: ****HarunaNiwa073****, ****KOMIKO10****, konnie, ****Kai Hyuuga****, ****gabyrendon****, ****Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx**­ **for your reviews. Please get the fluff puff from Natsume over there on my right. -----******

**ILoveNekos: And all the people that put my story on favorites or alerts, cause you're so shy to review, ~admit it haha joking~ please go to my left to get a cookie of your choosing. I sound like an advertisement. Haha ********-----**

**R&R!!!! Arigato gozaimasu!! ~did I spell that right?~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored, so I feel like writing, and plus, many people are waiting for this story. Haha. Thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapters. Please wait at the end of the chapter to collect you rewards. Grr! I'm starting to sound like … like … like … my principal trying to sound attractive. EW! I seriously need to stop doing that. Anyways, chapter 3! Their 'friendship' is progressing! ~Yay!~ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! (but my plot) ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (I love saying that c: )**

I sighed, maybe, just maybe, it would have been better if I had not existed. All the girls were bothering me more than usual, just because I called Hyuuga a bastard ('cause he is), and 'cause Narumi assigned us partners. Even though that little fight was like 4 weeks ago. It's not my fault that Hyuuga is a bastard, that's his parents fault at raising him. And it's not my fault that Narumi assigned us partners. Also, it's not my fault that I'm always honest and these things slip out my mouth, of calling Hyuuga a bastard. Seriously, do they have to vent out their jealousy on me. Just be jealous of me in secret, damn, I handle enough already. Considering how Hyuuga is my partner now. And loves annoying the hell out of me.

I walked to class today, I decided to come to class anyways since it's just the substitute. There's no way I can turn back now, considering a witness a saw me. Or a hybrid.

"Hey, Sakura." Said the hybrid

I walked faster, keeping my hands in my pockets. I was wearing my cap this time again. Sideways. My hair in low pigtails again. And my uniform. This time, I was wearing skinny jeans and not my skirt. The rules says to wear your uniform, they didn't say anything about adding a few things to it. Plus, I felt uncomfortable wearing a skirt.

"Hey hybrid." I replied with a poker face, staring distantly at the hallway path in front of me.

He scratched his head, embarrassed, or dissatisfied at my attitude towards him.

"Yo, Polka dots." I paused, then started walking faster, acting like there wasn't an annoying speck calling me from the little tiny village it lives in. (A/N: Horton hears a who! Love that movie!)

"Hey Polka dots! Stop walking fast." I could hear the smirk in his sentence, trying to annoy me as much as possible.

"Fine." I replied

I transported myself to the classroom instead. I could hear the two 'princes' footsteps running to the classroom. They've become so attached with my unlike attitude towards them. Well for the hybrid, but for the bitchy ass brat, he just loves to annoy me. Just like the bitchy ass bratty prince he is.

I put on my earplugs, and picked a song on my iPod. Putting it up way loud. I noticed something on my desk. And like almost everyday, I threw it in the trash. Flowers, from my fans. From my 'number one fans'. I throw them in the trash everyday, and yet, they still give me flowers. Can't one boy get the courage to give me the flowers in person, instead of watching from afar as I throw their 'confession of loving eternity' away?

"Why are you such a coward to talk to me?" asked _it, _I turned down the volume.

"'Cause, I don't want to talk to you, know you, or even be your 'friend'. Especially, 'cause I don't want to know you exist."

"Ouch, Polka, that broke my heart."

"Good, it's better like that."

"Come on Polka, you know you really want me."

"No, I'm sure that I don't want you. Now stop hitting on me. It's not going to work now, it's not going to work ever. Never"

"Who said I was hitting on you?" he said with a tint of seductive and a pinch of smirk. That's his recipe.

"Me. Now leave me alone so I can peacefully listen to my music."

"Tch."

"Bleh." I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned up the volume.

Hotaru came in front of me, my cousin. Despite the fact she is my cousin, we don't talk to each other, or even mention each other's existence. The only time we communicate is when she needs pictures, of me. I have fans remember. But I don't pose like Victoria Secret, I just slouch and do whatever I normally do. Hotaru gives me half the profit. Its easy making a living here in the Academy.

She took pictures of me, while I absent-mindly stared out the window, ignoring the stares I was getting from the boys, or the glares from the girls. Hyuuga was staring strangely at me. Wondering why Hotaru was taking pictures of me, and yet he was staring at me instead. Ruka was absent-mindly staring at Hotaru because of the strange photography. Now he knew who to stare at.

I ignored them, minding my own business, which was posing, but not on purpose. I was just staring blankly like any bored normal person would do.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked the egotistical prince.

"Posing, if not, staring. At. The. Wall. Why? Jealous? Cause she's taking pictures of me, not you?" I smirked, but with annoyance, as I turned around and went back to staring. Not even bothering to listen to his reply. But still, it ringed like a scratchy, ugh-sounded, horn, into my ears. I should've brought headache medicine with me.

"Why would I be jealous, I actually like peace and quiet. Not stupid photographers." And thus, came the baka gun. Despite him being a prince, Hotaru had no reason to hold back the baka gun.

_Baka._

_Baka._

_Baka._

_Baka._

_Baka._

_Baka._

_Baka._

_Baka._

…_Baka._

_Baka …baka. _

I waited for more 'baka', but it seemed Hotaru stopped, or someone stopped her. Hyuuga put his hand on it, blocking the next baka bullet.

"One more baka, and you're dead."

I smirked, I knew what Hotaru was going to do. She smirked as well, I turned around and watched. She flashed the camera at Hyuuga, along with a bright white light flash, as he removed his hands to shield the flash and rubbed his eyes. Hotaru fired.

_Baka. _

I couldn't help myself. Seeing his reaction, which was way funnier than yesterday, I really couldn't help it. And before I do so on what I'm about to do, let me just tell you something. No one, but Hyuuga, and I seriously mean no one, has seen me laugh. Ever. Even Hotaru hasn't seen me laugh. And she's my cousin! So, as I laughed loudly, and sarcastically, and totally out of my range of character; everybody hushed, and watched me in amazement. Except Hyuuga, he was just pissed. He'd seen me laugh enough already. In fact, the 1 palm and 5 fingers were still there. But faintly. Everybody stared. Hotaru's eyes were widening out of shock. What? They never saw someone laugh before.

"What. The. Hell?!" Sumire screamed out, her brows furrowing. I could've sworn I saw her cat years pop out, but they immediately popped back in.

After a few minutes or so, my laugh was growing faint.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hotaru.

I inhaled a few deep breaths, and began to speak.

"Your cousin, who else?" I retorted, obviously, I was annoyed. I laughed, so what? Don't we all? And you all say I'm abnormal. Ha!

"But you laughed."

"So?"

"That's not right."

"Yes it is. It proves that I'm human. What? Never seen a girl laugh before?"

"You never laugh."

"Yeah I have. You just never heard or saw me. You may be my cousin, but you don't know everything about me though." I said in-a-matter-of-factly way, with a hint of annoyance. Which she caught immediately.

She shrugged and continues with the pictures. I took a glance at the rest of the class. All the boys' faces were practically all blushed and flushed as their jaws were on the floor. The girls were even more jealous, and despised me even more. Like I cared. But because they were giving piercing glares. I gave one back at them. Which intentionally made them slowly turn away. Hint of competition before they fully turned around.

I looked at the two 'dazzling' princes. One really was dazed, while the other was rubbing his cheek sorrowfully. His brows showed he was stressed; I let out a little chuckle as I saw the red markings. Seriously? What kind of prince is this?

He noticed my chuckle and glared directly at me.

"Shut up." He gritted against his teeth.

"I didn't say anything." I held up my arms innocently, my face, teasing.

Then he looked directly at Hotaru, he held up his hand, showing his palm, and a fire lit up. Heh. So this is his Alice? Fire? Wow, amazing. Really. This is _totally_ the utmost brilliant and strongest Alice _ever_. Sorry, I needed to say some sarcasm in there; I have the same Alice as him, nothing big. More likewise boring for me.

He burnt the metal weapon of Hotaru's. Which, of course, made Hotaru pissed, not really caring about his fire Alice. The baka gun was finally destroyed, was what everyone was thinking. Everybody has been hit by the baka gun, at least once, even me. But, it wasn't around a bunch of people, too embarrassing. Hotaru coldly glared at Hyuuga. But then it turned into a smirk. A devious smirk.

"You better watch your back Hyuuga." She gritted against her teeth.

"But though, now you've given me the chance to make a new, improved baka gun." She took a glance at the rest of the class, everyone in silence as they thought about Hotaru making an _improved _baka gun. Even I shuddered.

"Thanks a lot Hyuuga." I muttered, as I rolled my eyes.

The substitute then came in, looking as cautious as ever, but then again, he always is. But today, he was really cautious, more cautious then usual. He stared at me, then Hyuuga, then Hotaru, and all of sudden just fainted.

"Gay." I sang

I got up and walked to the door.

"It seems that teacher can't handle all three of us. I'll leave." I volunteered and walked out of the door. My hand in my pocket, other swaying along with my movement.

Before I walked out, I took a glance, Hotaru was going up to the sub, wanting to slap his face, and the rest of the class was laughing. And there at the corner of my eye, was Hyuuga, watching me leave.

Of course I headed over to my favorite spot. After I had gathered some stuff: a manga, along with a sketchbook. As I got to the sakura tree, I looked at the window. There was everybody, they were all being crazy. Running frantic and all. I scowled and turned my iPod louder.

"Yo, Polka." I looked up.

"Leave." I glared.

He neglected my order and sat next to me. Ever since he came to Alice Academy – which was around 2 months or so – he had always followed me. Whenever I'd skip, he would too. It used to be annoying, but I've learned to ignore it. Still, right now, I needed to be alone.

"What's up? Usually you ignore me." He asked, staring directly at me, looking deep in my orbs, trying to figure it out for himself.

"Nothing."

"You're stressed, and something's bothering you. What is it?"

"How would you know what's bothering me? Ever got the thought that maybe it's you?" I said that, but though, it wasn't true. Truth was, I got a letter last night, and the part that disturbed me the most, was who the letter was from.

"Yeah, but I don't care. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Why would you want to know? You wouldn't care."

He looked away, looking at ground surface.

"Yeah I do." He murmured, loud enough for me to hear.

I looked the other way as well, so he wouldn't see the tiny smile plastered on my face. I bit my bottom lip, debating whether or not I should tell him.

"Thanks. But, do you really want to know?" I looked at him, and he was looking back, directly at me.

He nodded. I sighed.

"I got a letter."

"That's it?"

"Well there's more to it, but I don't feel like explaining."

"Just explain. So I can stop nagging."

"It was from my parents." My bangs were covering my eyes.

"Oh. Isn't that supposed to be good?"

"No."

"Oh. Why not?"

"They despise me."

"How so? I mean, I know you're annoying and all, but every kid is."

I smirked, "It's not cause I'm annoying, which I'm not. It's cause, I caused misery for them. And everyone around me."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when the village found out about my Alices, it was all good. Until, the time I couldn't control it. Sometimes, my fire Alice would go out of control, and burn kids' toys, crops, and some other stuff. And my wind Alice almost caused a tornado. My mom and dad kept getting complaints about me, making my parents stressed. They'd scream at me, and regret me ever being born."

"That's abuse!" He shouted, standing up, his brows furrowing.

I chuckled, and waved my hand for him to sit back down. He did so.

"That's not abuse; it's not even close to abuse. Do you see any markings on me? Scars? Bruises?"

"No, but that is abuse. Abuse to a little child's feelings."

I was taken aback. I guess a self centered prince can understand a person like me. At certain times though.

"You have a point there, I'll admit. Anyways, later on, this group of people heard about me and my Alices. They're an enemy to Alice Academy. They're AAO, Anti Alice Organization. They burned down my village, and took me along with them. But people from this academy came, and took me to Alice Academy instead. After we rescued everybody in the village, and contacted the government about the incident, they took me here. My parents then hated me more. Cause after they moved away from the village, people made rumors about me like here in the academy. They say I burned down the village."

"Wow. Sorry. I overheard this incident while listening to my father, but I didn't think the situation would really be because AAO. I really believed that you were the one that burnt it. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Even I could have assumed that I burned down the village. I mean, I had no control over my Alices and all. So of course people easily assumed that."

"Well, what did the letter say?"

"They sold me to Alice Academy. Like literally sold me."

"So? My parents sold me too."

"Baka. Not like that. Not like, the academy paying our parents. I meant they sold me to Alice Academy. _**Sold me.**_ I'm not their child anymore. I'm Alice Academy property now."

"That's not fair! A parent shouldn't _sell_ their child! I mean –"

"Whoa, calm down. I actually think it's better this way. I don't want to cause trouble for them. And besides, I was Alice Academy property way before I was sold. And aren't I the one that's supposed to be screaming and being frustrated?" I teased on the last sentence.

"Well, you're too calm for this kind of situation, you should at least vent out some anger."

"I vented all of it last night on my mission. And let me tell you, I dealt my mission good."

He chuckled, and I chuckled along with him. I sighed.

"Hey, does that cousin know about this yet? Or anybody else?"

"No, just you."

"Oh. Are you gonna tell Imai?"

"She'll find out herself. She's clever like that."

"…You know, you can cry if you want. I'm not going to tell anybody."

"I'm not going to cry."

"Your lips are trembling."

He was right, my bottom lip was trembling. Shit. I don't want to cry in front of Hyuuga! Too late, I was already crying silently.

"I hate tears." I said, my voice partly cracking up.

He laughed.

I was crying even more harder now, taking little gasps of breaths. How I hated crying. Hyuuga noticed. He scooted closer to me. Our arms touching lightly. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

He encircled me in a tight hug. Having me rest my head on his shoulder. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to act either. I don't like Hyuuga. Do I?

**And thus, a cliff hanger is born! Whahahaha! Fluffy! Haha. So, big Natsume Mikan moment. I like the chapter. And some of you wanted to know why the girls hate Mikan so much. Her beauty for once, being close with the princes, and the rumor about her burning her village. There you have it. I know, sort of like Natsume. But whatever, I like it. I hope you like it too. Or even better, … love it. c: **

**Note: If you like Shugo Chara, well I have finally been able to publish the first chapter to my Shugo Chara fanfiction story: Mistaken Love Letter. Though it's rather short, it's good. Well, in my view. So … go read it! Haha. And, despite the shortness, it got into two communities! In one day!! Yay! I was grinning like crazy at the screen. Haha. **

**Ok, too much rambling, if only I can put this much effort when doing my math homework. Haha. **

**~ILoveNekos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~~**

**I got lots of reviews last chapter, and TONS of alerts and favorites. I was grinning like crazy, crazier than last chapter. Maybe this chapter will have lots of fluff. I don't know. Just cause I'm the author, doesn't mean I know everything that's going to happen in the story. And this chapter is going to be a little bit shorter than my usual chapters. Just a little**

**:D I freaking love you all. (No homo) ****And I guess you could say, I made Mikan as Natsume, and Natsume as Mikan. But I really didn't have any intention for that. Oh well, turned out great anyways, and I guess hilarious? Sorry long ramble, I'll stop now. I seriously need to start using this effort with my math homework. I was on the verge of getting a C-! But I got a B! Oh well! On to the story!**

**Continuing from last chapter …**

I was crying even more harder now, taking little gasps of breaths. How I hated crying. Hyuuga noticed. He scooted closer to me. Our arms touching lightly. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

He encircled me in a tight hug. Having me rest my head on his shoulder. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to act either. I don't like Hyuuga. Do I?­

–

I looked up at him.

"Uncomfortable." I said in a monotone voice. Obviously, I was uncomfortable, my body was stiffer then metal.

"But you stopped crying, right?"

Why he is always right? First one to notice my lip tremble. First one to notice me crying and the first one to notice me quit crying. What! Now he has the psychic Alice!?

"You're creeping me out. Quit it."

He sighed and a smirked formed onto his lips. And I didn't like that. This 'comforting' thing was definitely out of my league. I comforted myself when I was young. And really, I intended to keep it like that, until Natsume ruined it.

Hold up, Natsume? I never call him 'Natsume', I called him either, idiot, dumb ass, Hyuuga, egotistical prince, antisocial prince, and you know the usual names.

"You know what, thanks. But, I think I had enough comforting for now. And don't even think about following me into my own room, and try to 'comfort' me there. Or else, I'll rip your balls off." My threat was less demeaning, because a) My mouth wanted to stutter so bad b) I was too concentrated on the 'comfort-ness' and c) I was making a run for it, and talking as quickly as I can, without being suspicious. But my threat not having enough edge in the tone revealed it enough.

He sighed again, and finally let me go. I huffed, finally relieved I got out of his tight bear hug. No comfort at all. Just me being stiffer than metal. Ok fine, I'll admit, it stopped the tears.

I got up and was left. After I was out of sight from _Hyuuga_, I transported myself immediately to my room. I was right in front of my tall mirror, planted on my closet door. I stared at myself. Stared at my eyes. They were lightly bloodshot, not even close to his crimson eyes. My eyes were still chocolate/tawny. I felt my face. It was dry and sticky.

"I need a shower." I thought out loud.

I took my shower, and immediately changed into my pajamas. Even though it was about 3 in the afternoon, I was ready for sleep. I let myself fall onto my bed, I was completely exhausted. Too much had happened. I needed to think about my feelings with … Hyuuga. I mean, I don't like him. He was my enemy, not my _friend. _

"I don't like him!" I screamed, and grabbed the nearest pillow and had it fall onto my face.

"I need someone to talk to." I said out loud again.

I got up and walked out the door. But, fate wrote down that once I get out of my room, I'll meet the last person I want to see. Oh joy. Fate can be so cruel can't it?

"Hey Polka." He said.

After hearing his voice, my stomach practically flipped. No idea why, but it just did. Was I getting nervous? Nah. It's just Natsu- I mean Hyuuga. No one else really. He was waiting for a reply, so I decided to reply back, just to make it seem … casual. Like I wasn't thinking about something.

"Hey." It cracked. My voice cracked, great. What happened to the 4 minutes ago where I was talking to myself? I was talking just fine before, why crack up now?

"You ok? You look like you were crying again."

"I just took a shower."

"Oh. Want to go to Central Town?"

I raised an eyebrow, what's up with the sudden sincerity?

"Who the hell are you?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my right.

Natsu- _I mean_, Hyuuga isn't the kind of person to ask so … so nicely. What, did he trade personalities with Hybrid or something?!

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga you baka."

"Don't call me baka! What's up with you asking so … nicely? It's creepy you know."

"Tch. Whatever. Let's go."

"Huh?" Before I could say more, he grabbed my wrist and transported us to Central Town. So that's how he catches up with me so fast! I always wondered how he followed me so fast. We walked around, eventually it all came to a stop at my favorite store. Turns out, it's Hyuuga's favorite store too.

"2 large boxes of fluff puffs." He said. Handing the man the rabbits.

"2 large boxes of fluff puffs for the beautiful young lady, and the handsome young man; you too are a cute couple." He said, along with a big smile.

I scoffed, and started walking, not bothering waiting for Hyuuga, and started eating my box of fluff puffs. I had to hide my blush.

"Were not a couple." Hyuuga stated. He caught up with me.

"We do not look like a couple!" I said.

"I know, why would I want to be a couple with you!?" he said back, scoffing.

"Same for me. I don't want to be a couple with you either." I retorted.

"Good, we agree."

"Yeah, better off like this. Enemies."

We walked and sat at the sakura tree. Where many things had happened for us two. Most of them were pretty weird though. I sat down on one side, he sat on the other.

"You know, we can't really describe ourselves as enemies that much." He started off.

"Yeah, you ruined it when you 'comforted me'."

He smirked, "You can just forget about that."

"Already starting."

"Do you regret anything in life?" Hyuuga suddenly asked. I don't know why, but I bet you he was starting a conversation. I guess he was uncomfortable with the silence as well. I decided to answer the question anyway. And go along with the truth.

"Knowing you." I smirked at him, he was annoyed.

"Seriously." And he was serious; his eyes were calm, relaxed yet strong. Meaning he really was serious.

"Being alive. Being an Alice." I looked away.

"I don't blame you about the Alice part. But the being alive thing, that's just wrong."

"Why, I'm a burden for everybody. It'd be better if I wasn't alive."

"…You really think that?"

"Yeah. It's easier for everybody. Nobody would miss me anyways." I said, so easily.

"You baka. You're fucking crazy."

I looked at him, "Excuse you. I am not."

"Are too, there are people that actually care for you in this world."

"Ok, then explain to me who those people are."

"Imai, your fans, -"

"My fans don't count."

"Whatever, there's Ruka too."

"That's only two people. Not really enough in my opinion."

"How about me? Didn't I tell you earlier that I care too?" there was a little raise in his voice. I looked straight at him. I looked into his crimson eyes to see if he was trying to stop my suicidal thinking.

And he was, he was straight down serious. I wasn't surprised, yet I was still shocked. His eyes had that sense of feeling again. They were calm yet strong again. I was getting used to those pair of eyes today. They were his only expression today.

"…" I looked away, I didn't want to meet those serious crimson eyes of his. They were burning. Burning through me, trying to burn my regrets.

"Lot's of people care for you. You shouldn't think so easily about killing yourself. Baka. Living life can be fun. You get to be with friends, have fun with friends, love someone, and have a family. All that stuff. And here you are, thinking so easily that you're going to kill yourself."

"…I can't love someone. No one loves me. That's impossible, you have to admit that."

"You know what people say, they say we are alive because we were meant to love someone. So, don't think so easily like that!" He was mad, really mad.

I never knew, he cared _that_ much.

I got up, ready to leave and think, but instead, Natsume pulled me back by my wrist.

I was sitting on his lap now. My face inches from his. His warm breath on me, mine on him. I was partly gaping, his face expressionless.

"What are you doing?" I said, my voice was so light, you could barely hear it. But I was sure he could hear.

"Shhh." He whispered.

Then, he stole it.

He stole my first kiss. He cocked his head slightly and started closing his eyes. And weirdly, I started closing mine too. Then, his lips met mine. They were warm and sensational. He tried to make an entrance, but I wouldn't let him do so. Unfortunately, my lips betrayed me. The kiss must have lasted forever, cause once we parted, we were practically hyperventilating.

Holy.

Shit.

I.

Like.

Natsume.

Hyuuga.

**I'll end it there, this chapter for you guys! Review people review! For any Mistaken Love Letter readers, I'm sorry, I'm stuck on that story right now. Cause I've been busy. **

**Anyways, I'm glad that I was at least able to update this story up. Sorry if it's too short, but I'm totally scheduled up. I busy with school, and choir and stuff. It's hectic. I have to write a freaking science play about the phases of mitosis. And math homework. And UGH! **

**At least I was able to update this. I'm happy. :D**

**So, yeah. I need to continue writing the science play. I like writing and all, but since it's about science, it's just plain boring. **

**Ja! **

**Review people, review! Or I'll die! **

**Kidding, I kid. :D **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, now review this chapter! **

**~ILoveNekos**


End file.
